


2.13

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Medical Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 13. Medical play |Rimming | Titfucking





	2.13

“Just relax, Genji,” Gabriel murmurs, his voice low and casual like he’s not got his fingers probing around in the wires of Genji’s very being, like his fingernails aren’t scraping across the sensitive planes of his inner thigh or plucking across the fine, delicate struts of his hip joint like he might the strings of his guitar. “Trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Genji can only keen in response, squirming where he hangs, suspended, from the ceiling; he’s been stripped of most of his outer armor, left bare and vulnerable for his Commander’s touches, and if the steam that trails from the back of his head vents isn’t enough of a tell for how aroused he is then the tiny gasps and whines as he’s touched are.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel murmurs, fingers feather-light as they trail over the back of Genji’s knee joint, teasing into the mechanics there to make the limb jerk and twitch. “Angela told me I need to supervise your maintenance...to make sure all your parts work correctly, make sure the feedback fires properly.”

He pauses, his fingers skirting down to run over the swell of Genji’s calf, wrapping around his ankle--he thumbs lightly along the mechanism that houses Genji’s ankle blade, and peers up at him, meeting the cyborg’s intense red-eyed stare with a serene smile. “I can’t have one of my best boys compromised on a mission just because he got a little prudish, can I?”

Genji shakes his head, his eyes closing as Gabriel’s fingers trail back up his leg, and the faint bite of his nails along Genji’s inner thigh has him shivering. He tips his head back, rolling his hips up into the warmth of Gabriel’s palm as it grabs the apex of Genji’s thighs, feeling where he’s already hot and damp.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to the fluttering plane of Genji’s lower belly. “Let’s see just how receptive you are…”


End file.
